honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Star Wars: The Clone Wars 'is the 326th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell', Danielle Radford and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2008 film Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It was published on December 24 2019, to coincide with the theatrical release of Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. It is 4 minutes and 17 seconds long. It has been viewed over 8 hundred thousand times. Watch Honest Trailers - Star Wars: The Clone Wars on YouTube Script You’ve spent weeks arguing about The Mandalorian, you’ll spend months arguing about The Rise of Skywalker. Now, watch the one Star Wars' movie, capable of uniting the entire fanbase by agreeing it’s the worst theatrically released movie in the franchise a clip of Stinky ''Easily. 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars 'the movie. The show’s a different story. Gear up for a movie based on a vague reference to something Mark Hamill said in 1977. ''['Luke Skywalker': “You fought in the clone wars?” Obi-Wan: “Yes”] '' But, since the Samurai Jack guy ''Tartakovsky ''made them look kick-ass one time ''Wars: Clone Wars 2003, Lucasfilm followed up with a poorly animated kids movie. Really, poorly animated. Like, so poorly animated, every scene ends with the same animation of someone crossing their arms. every character crossing their arms ''Did they forget to render this? Looks like an educational ''Star Wars spin-off game designed to teach me how to type. Your favorite prequel characters are back. (sarcastically) Yay. Like, Anakin Skywalker who’s only killed sand people at this point, not younglings. So, he’s good. Obi-Wan, who took all the stiffness out of his personality and transferred it to his hair, Christopher Lee and Sam Jackson, who didn’t get the memo they could skip this one. A bunch of nameless clones, for the ride, Rex.” “Cody, battle positions!” ''Aw, don’t name your clones, man! You’re just gonna get attached! Ahsoka Tano, a sidekick built out of corporate memos to make a cool young girl Jedi who’s cool and does cool stuff, and Baby Yoda...’s exact opposite: Stinky. ''clips of Stinky making disgusting noises ''Oh, Stinky. You’re a mistake no one will ever speak of again. Begun, the clone wars have, and boring, the clone wars are. Because this is 90 solid minutes of droids shooting at clones, clones shooting ad droids, and space wizards flipping around in the middle of it all, helping clones shoot the droids more better. But, since we know the same guy’s running both armys ''Palpatine, we know this is all a big distraction that means absolutely nothing. Unless you’re the guy who owns the rights to the blaster sound effect. In that case, cha-ching! Am I right? all the shooting scenes, with blaster sound effects ''(making blaster sound effect noises with mouth) So, strap in for the first ''Star Wars ''set entirely inside an actual Star War, that’s somehow more boring than the holiday special, least that had wookiees watching VR porn. Still, it does feature the greatest redemption story in ''Star Wars. [shows Anakin Skywalker] ''No, not that guy. Dave Filoni, who somehow shook off this mess, and turned it into multiple compelling seasons of television, turned this brat ''Ahsoka into one of the most popular characters in the fandom, and proved that there’s room for more than one Hollywood nerd in a cowboy hat. ''Dave Filoni’s photo alongside Robert Rodriguez’s '''El Mariachi vs. The Mandalorian, guys. At least give it some thought. Starring: Darth Later; Poochie; “A Good Movie? Now That’s A Thing I Haven’t Made In A Long Time.”; Padme Amadeadeyes; Mr. And Mrs. Sith; Battle Bots; and Baby Slug Doo Doo Doo Doo Do Doo, Baby Slug Doo Doo Doo Doo Do Doo, Baby Slug Doo Doo Doo Doo Do Doo, Baby Slug! PS2 Jedi Power Battles for Star Wars: The Clone Wars was 'PS2 Jedi Power Battles' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] the Jizz-wailers in the movie So, this is around 20 years before A New Hope, and jizz music hasn’t changed at all? Are these guys playing new cutting edge jizz, or does the Mos Eisley cantina have a retro jizz thing? Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailer for every film in the Star Wars film series: The Phantom Menace, Attack of The Clones,' Revenge of the Sith',' A New Hope',' The Empire Strikes Back', Return of the Jedi,' The Force Awakens',' Rogue One',' The Last Jedi',' Solo: A Star Wars Story '''and' Star Wars Spinoffs'''. Reception Production Credits Voice Narration: Jon Bailey aka Epic Voice Guy Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford & Lon Harris Produced by: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, & Max Dionne Edited by: Kevin Williamsen Post-Production Supervisor: Kevin Williamsen Production Coordinator: Ryan O'TooleCategory:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Star Wars Category:2000s Category:Science-fiction Category:Season 13 Category:Franchises Category:Lucasfilm Category:Warner Bros.